codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Warfare: Resistance
September 2022, one month after the destruction of Prometheus Station, the Silencers declare war against the United States and Russia in a bid for world domination. NATO HighCom formally reinstates Task Force 141, with Warwolf as it's commander, to combat this new threat and bring down it's leader, rogue US Marine Aztec, by any means necessary. Prologue: Reunion 07:50 2022, September 8 Inchon, South Korea Warwolf en route to the city Objective: Meet with Petrenko and Sigma Team for briefing. "Alexi, it's been too long." I said to Petrenko as we began the briefing Sigma Team on their mission area. "Dogma, you and your team are to infiltrate North Korea and spy on Kim Jong-un. If he sides with the Silencers, kill him." I said to Dogma. "If we're discovered?" Dogma asked me. "Fight like hell and make your way to the DMZ." I replied. "Wilco." Dogma said to me. "Petrenko, I need you to work with the South Korean military in case that Dogma and Sigma Team are compromised." I said to Petrenko. "Consider this task done." Petrenko replied. "Remember, we cannot allow the Silencers to win this war." I said to everyone in the room. "Oorah!" Petrenko and Sigma Team said together. Chapter 1: Transmissions 06:50 2022, September 9 HAARP Research Station, Gakona, Alaska, USA Warwolf and Bravo Team en route to the facility Objective: Prevent the Silencers from destroying the facility. "Warwolf, this is Lieutenant Commander Riley Silas, callsign Wraith, as you already know I'm the leader of Bravo Team." Wraith said to me, introducing herself. "LC, I noticed that the Silencers have attacked the HAARP Research Station. Why not attack Elmendorf AFB?" I asked her. "General, attacking any US Military base would be a suicide mission, however destroying the HAARP facility would create an EMP, rendering all of the bases on the West Coast defenseless, in theory." she replied. "In theory?" I asked her. "We don't really want to find out, General." Wraith answered. We arrived at the gate to the station, noticing that the Silencers killed the guard that was posted there. "Wraith, have your team guard this position." I said to her. "Sir, with all due respect, I think that leaving my team here could tip the Silencers off." Wraith said to me. "Commander, I know that bringing in a large team usually ends in either the entire team being wiped out or the leader's killed in action." I replied. "I understand now." Wraith said to me as we made our way to the facility. "Wraith, deploy a quadrotor drone to recon the area." I said to Wraith, ordering her to deploy a quadrotor drone. "Wilco, quadrotor deployed." she replied. "Alright, it looks like they haven't been here very long." I said to Wraith. "General look! They're planting demo charges all around the pylons." Wraith said to me, looking at the screen of the Ipad 2. "Alright then, let's do this." I replied, aiming down the sights of my L96 AW. "Wraith, I'll cover you from here while you disarm the charges!" I said to her after sniping the lookout. "Copy that." Wraith replied. "First charge deactivated, moving on to the second." Wraith informed me after disarming the first charge. "Charges two through seven deactivated." Wraith said to me. "Good, now lets concentrate on eliminating the remaining Silencers in the area." I replied. We secured the facility before the Silencers could do any damage. Chapter 2: Escalation 09:30 2022, September 11 Washington, DC, USA Warwolf en route to the White House Objective: Destroy SAM sites for that Marine One can escape. "Mr. President, you should know that if we don't get you to the bunker, you wouldn't surrvive this war." Silas said to him as they made their way to the chopper. "I know, but we need to wait for Warwolf." POTUS replied. "Silas, POTUS, sorry I'm late." I said to them, apologizing for my tardiness. "General, in case you don't know, we can't take off due to the Silencers setting up SAM sites all over the city." Silas informed me. "I know that, and that's why I'll take them out for you." I replied. "General, since you're leading Task Force 141, I'll give you control of the prototype Echo Mk II armor." POTUS said to me, handing over the codes for the new armor. "Thanks, sir." I replied. "Just do your job." Silas said to me as the VH-60 took off. I walked into the Oval Office and found to control panel that unlocked the armory containing the armor. "New armor, nice!" I said to myself as I doned the new armor. "User ID confirmed. Commandant of the United States Marine Corps, Warwolf." The armor's AI said to me. "Who are you?" I asked it. "I'm Ava, the Echo Mk II's Artifical Intelligence." Ava replied. "Warwolf weapon ID confirmed, AK-47 with GP-25 grenade launcher and EOTech Holographic sight, FN Five-seveN, and Mk II hidden blade and katana." Ava said, confirming my current loadout. "I need to destroy several SAM sites set up within the city before Marine One can leave the area." I said to Ava. "Targets located and marked on the HUD." Ava said to me. "Sweet, lets see what else this suit can do." I said to myself. "Silas, this is Warwolf, it looks like the Silencers are ready to arm the SAMs." I warned him. "We'll fly low to the ground to avoid their radar." Silas replied. "Ava, activate the jetpack." I said to Ava. "Jetpack engaged." Ava replied. "Oorah!!" I yelled out as I took to the air. "Eclipse 1 to all units, unidentified hostile inbound to our SAM sites, ETA: twenty seconds." Eclipse 1 said to the Silencer troopers in the area. "It's Warwolf, open fire!" one Silencer trooper said to his unit, firing at me. "I've noticed that the shields were upgraded." I said to Ava, commenting on the shields. "The Mk II's shields are 200% stronger than the Mk I's shields." Ava replied. "Launching 40mm." I said, firing the underbarrel GP-25, destroying the first two SAM sites. "Two down, two to go." I said after witnessing the destruction of the SAMs. I moved on to destroy the last two launchers. "Silas, this is Warwolf, of all SAMs have been neutralized." I said to Silas, informing him of the destruction of all SAM sites in the DC area. "Good job, General." Silas replied. Chapter 3: Warhound 22:30 2022, September 12 Pripyat, Ukraine Warwolf en route to the CEZ Objective: Rescue Alpha Team and eliminate the 90th Mechanized Division. "Overlord, am I hearing this right that my entire team was captured while performing a routine recon mission in the CEZ?" I asked Overlord in disbelief. "I'm afraid so, General." Overlord said to me, confirming the situation. "Allied Command has tried multiple times to go in, but the Silencers have deployed their best defensive , the 90th Mechanized, to the area. So far, no Allied unit has surrivied first contact with them without suffering massive losses." Overlord informed me on the enemy's strength. "Overlord, I'll take out the 90th Mechanized and rescue my team!" I said to Overlord. "General, the odds of surriving the assault are ten to one." Ava informed me. "To me, those are really good odds." I replied. I advanced towards the Silencer defensive line, taking aim with my XM8 Carbine with hybrid scope and suppressor. "Ava, engage optical camo." I said to Ava. "Active camouflage system engaged." Ava replied. I walked through the streets of Pripyat until I noticed that Liz was being escorted by five Silencer troopers, one of which was their squad leader. "Time to play hell with these FNGs." I said to myself, unsheathing my KA-BAR knife. I snaped the neck of the leader and assassinated the others using the KA-BAR knife. "They'll never learn." I said as I disengaged the active camouflage. "Liz, where did they take the others?" I asked her. "Ariel, Kestrel, Cypher, and Cassie were taken to a hotel not far from here." Liz replied. "Alright, let's find the team and take down the 90th Mechanized." I said to Liz as we moved closer to the hotel. "Wilco." Liz replied. We made it to the hotel when Ava warned me of a sniper hiding in a nearby apartment complex. "Liz, I'll deal with the sniper while you find the team." I said to her. "OK, and be careful." Liz sad to me. "I'll try." I replied. "Ava, deploy quadrotor drone." I said to Ava. "Deploying quadrotor." Ava replied. "Sniper located, second floor, far left room." Ava informed me. "Good." I replied, activating the jetpack. "Ava, deploy sonic disrupter mines." I said to Ava. "SRADs deployed." Ava replied. The sniper was neutralized by the SRADs. "Looks like they're falling back." Liz said to me. "Let's hit the hotel and rescue the team while the Silencers are confused." I replied. We rescued the rest of the team, only to be faced with the possibility of being eliminated. "Kestrel, is there a way to sneak by the 90th?" Ariel asked him. "No, but we can eliminate them by destroying the old Duga-3 array." Kestrel replied, informing us of the Duga-3 array. "We don't have anything capable of bringing down a structure of that size without releasing high levels of radiation." Cypher said to Kestrel. "I could use the ECHO Mk II's SRADs to bring it down without irradiating the area." I said to the team. "That will have to work." Kestrel replied. "Alright. Ava, deploy SRADs to the Duga-3 array." I said to Ava. "SRADs deployed to target area." Ava replied. The sonic vibrations caused by the SRADs brought the array down on top of the Silencer position. "Foehammer, this is Warwolf, requesting pick up." I said to Foehammer. "Wilco." Foehammer replied, landing near the Ferris Wheel. Chapter 4: Sandstorm 12:00 2022, September 14 Dubai, UAE Warwolf and Kestrel en route to the Burj Khalifa Objective: Protect and extract Silencer defectors Drago Team. "Warwolf, Kestrel, this is Baseplate, it seems that not all of the Silencers accept Aztec's leadership." Baseplate said to us as we made our way to the tower. "Baseplate, why are you giving us orders instead of Overlord?" Kestrel asked him. "NATO reassigned him to command Romeo Team." Baseplate replied. "That explains it." Kestrel said. "We're here. I'll try to contact Drago Team's leader." I said to Kestrel. "Drago leader, this is Warwolf, if you can hear me, respond?" I said on all known frequencies. "Warwolf, this is Sergeant Major Alena Shepherd, we received your message, however the Silencers traced it." Alena said to me, warning Both me and Kestrel to prepare for combat. "Shepherd, as in she's the daugther of General Shepherd?" Kestrel asked me. "If so, we'll have to treat her with caution." I replied. "Kestrel, once the chopper arrives, get Drago Team out of here." I said to Kestrel. "Wilco." Kestrel replied. "Foehammer, this is Warwolf, Drago Team needs a lift out of Dubai." I said to Foehammer. "Warwolf, the LZ's a little hot." Foehammer replied. "I know that." I said to her. "Shepherd, you and your team better get your asses to the chopper!" I said to Alena as Foehammer landed near the main entrance. "On it!" Alena replied, ordering her team to board the chopper. "Kestrel, Warwolf, we need to get out of here." Foehammer said to us. "Wilco." I replied as we got onboard the chopper. Chapter 5: Storm Surge 03:30 2022, September 16 Miami, Florida, USA Warwolf en route to the city via Zodiac Objective: Eliminate the Silencer forces before the landfall of Hurricane Alex. "Warwolf, this is Overlord, we have a high priority mission for you." Overlord said to me. "Lay it on me." I replied. "You are to take out key Silencer strong points within Miami before Hurricane Alex makes landfall." Overlord breifed me on the objective. "Got it." I replied. "General, good luck." Overlord said to me. "Ava, hack into the traffic cams to get a look at the strong points." I said to Ava. "I have control of the cameras. It look's like the Silencers are engaging the local resistance forces." Ava informed me. "Resistance groups must've formed all over the country to assist the military in fighting the Silencers since Aztec launched his revolution and overthrew the government." I said to Ava. "Warwolf, this is Alenko, my friends and I already taken out one of the three strong points Overlord designated." Alenko said to me. "Thanks for the assist." I said to Alenko. "You know that the Silencers have blocked all escape routes expect the port." Alenko informed me. "That's where I'll meet the chopper for extraction." I replied. "Warwolf, you'll take out the command post the Silencers set up near the police headquarters while my team and I will take out the comm jammer on the roof of city hall." Alenko said to me. "Wilco." I replied. "Ava, hack into the power grid and shut down the police station's generators." I said to Ava. "Already done." Ava replied. "Alenko, this is Warwolf, the Silencers abandoned the station." I said to Alenko. "General, the Silencers have coordinated an assault on our location after we took down the tower." Alenko said to me, informing me of the Silencer ambush of his team. "Alenko, I'm on my way to assist." I said to him. "Negative Warwolf, your mission's complete and we'll hold the line until you're out of the city." Alenko replied. "Foehammer, this is Warwolf, requesting immediate extraction." I said to Foehammer, "Request granted." Foehammer replied. Chapter 6: Harbinger 05:30 2022, September 18 Washington, D.C., USA Warwolf and Cassie infiltrating the city Objective: Collect intel on Aztec's location and assassinate him. "Cassie, you realize that we only get one shot at killing Aztec and ending the war." I informed Cassie. "I know that." she replied. "General, Lieutenant, this is Overlord, as you two already know, Aztec's planing on eliminating the last pockets of resistance on the Eastern Seaboard and in order to prevent this, NATO HighCom has authorized the assassination of Aztec in hopes of ending the war and reinstating the presidency." Overlord said to us. "Wilco." We replied. "Ava, you already have the intel on Aztec's current location?" I asked Ava. "Correct, and I also managed to send false reports of resistance fighter sighting near the Supreme Court building." Ava replied. "Aztec's still at the White House, that's great." Cassie said to me. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "We will not be able to snipe him." Cassie replied. "Then we improvise." I said to her. "How?" Cassie asked me. "Ava, hack into the White House security systems and trigger the fire alarms and extinguishers." I sad to Ava. "Security systems hacked and fire control triggered." Ava replied. "Warwolf, I knew that you would try to kill me, but as always, you failed." Aztec said to me after taking notice of Ava's hack of the White House's security. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, the mission's a bust, Aztec already went to ground before we arrived." I said to Overlord. "General, you and the Lieutenant must escape D.C. before Aztec's Elite Guard locate you." Overlord said to us. "Wilco!" I replied before the two of us performed a leap of faith into the river. Chapter 7: Kestrel 13:00 2022, September 20 Vorkuta, Russia Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the city Objective: Rescue Sigma Team from the Silencer reactivated gulag. "Warwolf, this is Petrenko, Dogma and his team were compromised before they could even get close to Kim Jong-un by the Silencers." Petrenko warned me as we approached Vorkuta. "Where have the Silencers taken them?" Liz asked him. "Vorkuta, specifically the abandoned gulag located there." Petrenko answered. "New plan: Rescue Sigma Team before the Silencers execute them." I said to the team. "Eclipse 1 to all units, we have hostiles in the base!" Eclipse 1 said to the rest of the Silencers in the gulag. "Weapons free!" Eclipse 10 said to his team, ordering them to open fire on our Humvees. "Alpha Team, neutralize all hostiles within the operation area." I said to the team. "Warwolf, this is Overlord, we have an AC-130U Spooky gunship on station, callsign Soundwave." Overlord informed me. "Warwolf, this is Soundwave, we'll provide air cover for as long as we can." Soundwave said to me. "Soundwave, you are ordered weapons hot, any target not marked by an IR strobe beacon is hostile." I said to Soundwave. "Copy that, firing 105mm." Soundwave said, firing the 105mm howitzer. "Targets destroy, at least twenty-plus KIA's!" I said to Soundwave. "Soundwave, this is AWACS Frontiersman, we've confirmed ten-plus Silencer F-15SE Silent Eagles on approach to Vorkuta from bearing 280, recommend you finish up with your fire mission and RTB(Return To Base)." AWACS Frontiersman warned Soundwave. "Copy that." Soundwave replied. "AWACS, this is Warwolf, I've already deployed Aralakh Squadron to conduct a CAP(Combat Air Patrol) within the area." I informed her. "Warwolf, this is Dogma, my team and I have dealt with the guards and are heading to the extraction zone." Dogma said to me. "Copy that, Dogma." I replied. "Hocus, this is Kestrel, requesting immediate extraction." Kestrel said to Hocus. "Request granted Major, ETA: 30 minutes." Hocus replied. "Looks like we have to hold out, General." Dogma said to me. "You're right, but no last stands." I replied. The firefight continued until I was hit in the left shoulder by a 40mm grenade. "Warwolf's down!" Eclipse 9 said to the rest of his squad. "Dogma, grab his right arm, Kestrel, Ariel, and Cypher provide covering fire." Liz said to the teams as she and Dogma carried me to the Osprey. "There's too many enemies for me to take off safely." Hocus said to Liz and Dogma. I recovered from the hit and manned the .50 Cal. "Soundwave, this is Kestrel, I need you to fire on my location when I give the signal." Kestrel said to Soundwave. "Dmitri, don't do this." Ariel said to him. "Ariel, you of all people should know that every war has its sacrifices." Kestrel replied. "No!" Ariel yelled as Hocus took off, leaving Kestrel behind to make his final stand. "Eclipse 1, this is Eclipse 11, we've captured the Russian member of the NATO's elite Alpha Team." Eclipse 11 informed his team leader of Kestrel's capture. "So, you're the legendary Dmitri "Kestrel" Reznov. Do you have any last words to say before I kill you?" Eclipse 1 asked Kestrel. "Ничто не истинно, все дозволено(Nothing is true, everything is permitted)." Kestrel replied, signaling for Soundwave to decimate the entire gulag. "I can't believe that Dima's gone." Ariel said to me as we looked back at the smoldering ruins of the Vorkuta Gulag. Chapter 8: Teufel Hunden 23:00 2022, September 22 FOB Delta Zulu, Wheeling, West Virginia, USA Warwolf and Alpha Team en route to the FOB Objective: Eliminate the Silencer 90th Mechanized Division from the city. "Warwolf, this is Major Alex Stone, 1st Force Recon, the Silencers have control of 90% of the city." Stone informed me as we arrived at the FOB. "Major, you know that we're dealing with the 90th Mechanized." I replied. "I know, but I sent in my best team to destroy their firebase." Stone said to me. "They're going to need air support." Ava said to Stone. "I know that, and I'm not used to taking recommendations from an AI." Stone replied. "Where's your team's last known location?" Ariel asked him. "Near WesBanco Arena." Stone replied. "Team, mount up!" I said to the team, ordering them to get to the choppers. "Recon Team 111, this is Warwolf, my team and I are inbound to your location, ETA: 20 seconds." I said to 111 leader. "Warwolf, this is Wraith, Recon Team 111 was wiped out five hours ago, no surrvivors." Wraith informed me. "Well, can this situation get any more FUBAR?" I asked her. "General, I sense that was sarcastic." Wraith said to me. "You're right." I replied. "Aralakh 1 to all units, the Silencers have reinforced their air arm and engaged my squadron, I'm being forced to make an emergency landing near the OVMC building." Aralakh 1 said over the comlink. "Aralakh 1, this is Warwolf, hold your position, we are inbound." I said to her. We arrived at Aralakh 1's location, noticing that she was wounded by a Silencer marksman. "General, I need to get back in the air." Aralakh 1 said to me. "Negative on that, Captain." Exo said to her. "Who knows how to fly the F-35B Lightning II?" Liz asked the team. "I might be able to." I replied. "General, you're the only member of this team that is qualified the fly the F-35B." Exo said to me. "I'll support our forces in any way I can." I said to the team as I took off in the F-35B. "AWACS Frontiersman, this is Warwolf, I've taken control of Aralakh 1's F-35B and engaging multiple Silencer Silent Eagles." I said to her. "General, you should know that the Silencers have shot down 75% of Aralakh Squadron." She informed me. "Tell the surriving units to fall back, I'll deal with the Silencers." I replied. "All remaining aircraft have fallen back and General, good luck." Frontiersman said to me. "Duly noted, Warwolf engaging." I replied. "Helios 1 to all units, we have only one enemy fighter that decided to stay, destroy him!" Helios 1 ordered his squadron. Helios 2 and 3 engaged me over the river. "So, these two want to play with me? Fine!" I said to myself, pulling back on the flight stick and the throttle, performing the Pugachev's Cobra to get behind them. "Game over, Warwolf, Fox 3!" I said, firing two AIM-120C's at Helios 2 and 3, shooting them both down. "Damn it! Helios 1 to all units, don't underestimate this noobs' skills!" Helios 1 said to the remaining members of his squadron. "Helios 1, you should know that I'm not a noob." I said to him, firing the 30mm cannon, shooting down Helios 4 and 6. "Warwolf was listining to our comms the whole time!" Helios 1 said to himself, realizing that he and his squadron was doomed from the very start. "Helios 5, on me, we're going to finish this "ace" off ourselves!" Helios 1 said to Helios 5 as thew two followed me into the tunnel. "There's no escape now, Warwolf!" Helios 1 said to me. "For you, not for me!" I replied, firing the two remaining AIM-120C's at the exit of the tunnel. "Requescant in Pace, Helios Team." I said after escaping the tunnel. "Overlord, this is Warwolf, what's the status of the battle?" I asked Overlord. "We won, General, thanks to you again." Overlord replied. "Now the real war begins." I said as I landed near the FOB. Category:Special Warfare series Category:Warwolf Arc